The invention relates generally to radiation imagers and, more particularly, to flexible, conformable and robust radiation imagers.
Radiation imaging systems are widely used for medical and industrial purposes. Beneficially, images obtained using solid state radiation imagers are analyzed and stored electronically. However, conventional solid state radiation imagers are heavy, fragile and rigid, typically being formed on a glass substrate. This limits their industrial applications, where mobility, robustness, and low weights are requisite.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an imager that is flexible and robust to enable industrial applications, including use of the imager in confined areas that would otherwise be inaccessible for digital imaging.